The present invention relates to an axial ventilator provided with a means for frontal and radial protection.
Its aim is to prevent an accidental, dangerous contact with the ventilator blades.
Helical ventilators are known where the need to render non-dangerous accidental contacts from the outside has led to the use of blades made of flexible material. However, in general it is difficult to attain good aerodynamic characteristics by providing blades of a material which is sufficiently flexible to render an impact therewith non-dangerous.
Another solution currently adopted consists in utilizing rigid blades which rotate inside a fixeed protective grille, the openings of which let the air pass through. Such a protective grille is costly and increases the volume and the weight of the ventilator assembly considerably.